Fight Off the Light Tonight (And Just Stay With Me)
by A Whisper Of Grace
Summary: 'You've spent most of your life embracing your darker nature, Captain,' she said, his title rolling off her tongue in a way that made him shiver. 'Why don't you embrace mine for a while' - Dark One Emma pays Killian a visit. Oneshot.


He should leave.

He should turn around, take the steps out of his cabin two at a time, step back onto land as soon as he could. He should seek out David and Snow, Regina or Henry, anybody who would better know what to do.

He should, he should, but he couldn't make his feet move, couldn't make his lungs work, couldn't think past the slight pressure of Emma's fingers brushing over his cheek.

He hadn't stayed the last time she'd appeared, had fled in the face of the frustration he felt at his inability to do anything, but he also hadn't shared his sighting of her with any of her family. At first he hadn't been sure how to, confused by her approach, and then he'd wanted to keep that short moment for himself. He wasn't sure that she would be back.

Still, he hadn't been able to keep himself from spending his nights aboard his ship, hopeful that she'd come to him again, that he could see her once more. And now, not a week later -

It was a battle to keep his eyes open when Emma's hand slid around to the back of his head, her fingers tugging at his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp. She was close enough that he could feel the warmth of her breath against his lips, could see the hint of the Emma that he knew in her eyes. 'You want to leave?' she challenged him, her whisper sounding like thunder thrumming through his bones. Her other hand came up to grip his shoulder, her fingertips pressing through his shirt and into his flesh with an almost uncomfortable strength, but it only made his heart beat faster. His arms still hung by his sides, his fingers itching to touch her but anxious about doing anything that might force her away.

She said she was too dangerous to be around, and yet here she was.

'Or do you want _me_ to leave?' Emma continued, and he sucked in his breath when she leaned in toward him, her lips brushing against hers with every word. When he didn't answer, she hummed lightly in bemusement. 'You've spent most of your life embracing your darker nature, Captain,' she said, his title rolling off her tongue in a way that made him shiver. She pushed him backwards that last step so that his back was pressed against the wall but followed immediately afterwards, keeping as little space between them as was possible. 'Why don't you embrace mine for a while?'

His resolve snapped in two when she leaned that last little bit into him, pressing her lips to his in a soft, gentle kiss, her left hand joining her other in his hair. It dissolved altogether when she tugged him forward and then pushed him back, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip deep enough that he tasted the metallic tang of blood, her every curve pressing into his. His arms came around her quickly, pulling her closer, closer, overcome with the urge to devour every inch of her while he could.

That seemed to be exactly what she wanted as well, as her lips forced his open again and he moaned into her mouth as her tongue forced its way into his and gods help him, but she tasted just as divine as she always had, though her kiss was more demanding. He gave as good as he got, taking everything he could from her.

She was gasping for air when she broke her mouth from his but he was hardly any better, and he was given no respite when she bent her head and closed her mouth over the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His hips jerked forward when she sunk her teeth into his shoulder, her tongue flicking almost playfully at his skin, and when he heard her satisfied groan he knew that she could feel how much he wanted her.

 _How much he wanted her._ He wanted every inch of her body and soul, but he'd take just the one if that's all he could for now.

Tightening his grip around her, he flipped them so that her back was against the wall, swallowing her grunt of surprise as he kissed her with everything he had. Catching her knee with his hook, he hiked it up to his waist so he could grind his hips against her, making sure she knew just how hard he was for her. He could feel the warmth of her through both of their trousers but he wanted her skin. She wore a shirt and a vest but both of them were easy work for his hook, the point tearing through both layers to the waist and revealing her pale skin, her breasts barely hidden from by the flimsy undergarments that she wore. When his mouth closed over her nipple, covered with black lace, her back arched in response, his name falling from her lips like a curse and fuck it, he couldn't wait anymore.

Straightening up again, he went to kiss her mouth again but she had other ideas, pushing him with far more than her usual strength, and he staggered backwards until the backs of his knees hit something solid and he fell backwards onto his bed. He blinked and she was on top of him, hauling him properly onto the bed before he could start to wonder how she'd gotten across the cabin so quickly. It was another reminder of what she was now, that she was different, and at the same time as her heightened power thrilled and even aroused him, he was also terrified of the thing that had caused it; the dagger that was buried at the bottom of the cupboard not five feet away from them. 'Emma,' he started, but hesitancy apparently wasn't what she was looking for. Straddling his thighs, Emma leaned over him, her hair spilling onto his face ( _fuck_ , it still smelt the same), her hand tugging at the button of his jeans and then slipping inside them with the one movement, closing around his cock and banishing from his mind everything except for what she was doing to him.

'Stop talking,' she hissed, tightening her grip on him and he grit his teeth to keep his groan in his throat. His hand closed firmly around her arm, but he didn't try to pull her away. After a moment, her warning look morphed into a delighted one.

Without removing her hand, she used her other one to tug down his trousers until they sat around his thighs, his cock springing free and as soon as it was, she started stroking him, her touch far too light and slow for his liking. His hips shifted restlessly, his eyes on her hand, on her breasts almost spilling out of her bra, on her face, trying to take in all of it at once. He wanted more, he wanted all of it and all of her, but he was caught between wanting to let her do what she would with him lest she flee again, or taking advantage of this rougher side of her and giving in to the desperate need he had for her. The second won out before he could give it thought, her light touch driving him mad, her mere presence making him feel drunk.

Letting go of her arm, he reached for the front of her trousers and between blinks they were just gone, the material vanished under his touch and leaving only bare skin. His hand landed on her thigh and then curled around to cup her ass, pulling her forward and cursing when her flesh pressed against his, her wet core sliding easily over his hard cock. His hips jumped up of their own accord, seeking entrance, and he bit back a cry of surprise when she complied, shifting her seat so that the tip of him slipped inside.

She sunk down onto him without pause, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure and then she was moving, rising up and sinking back down, setting a fast rhythm and he knew he wouldn't last long like this but he also knew that she wouldn't stop if she asked him to. Tightening his grip on her ass, he pulled her harder against him, thrusting up into her in time with her movements. Flattening his feet on the mattress, he bent his knees and sent her falling towards him, tugging her bra down and taking her nipple in his mouth. Her hand was in his hair again, tugging, pulling, and it was all overwhelming him, the sounds that she made combined with the hot drag of her walls against his sensitive cock.

And there was something more. It felt like something was vibrating slightly just beneath her skin, and when he reached between them to thumb at her clit it spiked higher. She'd described something like this before, her magic burning like a live fire underneath her skin, but he'd never been able to feel it himself before. Her hands on his shoulders pushed him back onto his pillow, redoubling her efforts as she fucked him, used him, moving over him with an almost inhuman speed, and in that moment he would have let her do anything to him that she wanted.

Except he couldn't hold back anymore, could feel the pressure building and by then it was too late to stop it, could only do what he could to bring her over the edge with him. He flicked roughly at her clit, and it was her cry of pleasure that did him in. The sound of something tearing to his left reached his ears as his muscles tensed, his fingers digging tightly into her thigh as waves of heat flooded his body, his cock hardening impossibly further as he came inside her.

He hadn't managed to wait for her as his good form required but she followed straight after, her back arching and her whole body trembling, her mouth falling open as her cries filled the room. He pulled his hand away from her clit when her shoulders slumped, trying to catch his breath, trying to keep his head as weariness tugged at the edges of his mind.

He could feel his cock softening within her but made no attempt to move, uncertainty creeping up as he wondered what happened now. With a cautious hand he reached forward, wanting to pull her down to him, to have at least one embrace but if anything it was that gesture that spurred her into action, pulling off of him, causing him to wince when the cold air hit his sensitive flesh. She climbed off of the bed before he could protest, tugging her shirt across her breasts in an attempt to cover herself and her trousers appeared on her again with as little flair as when they'd disappeared.

Tugging his trousers up to cover himself, Killian pushed himself off the bed. 'Emma, please. You don't have to go.'

She caught his eye from across the room, and the blend of sadness and frustration there confused and then dismayed him. If he'd been given the choice he would have rather shouldered her burdens than just be used to scratch an itch - _it's more than that and you know it, fool -_ but he knew her better than to think she'd want to share this with anyone. 'I'm dangerous, Killian,' she said, her voice catching slightly. 'This was selfish of me, and stupid. I have leave - I can't -'

'Emma, wait -' He stepped toward her, hand outstretched, but before he could finish she was gone.

 **Review?**


End file.
